Nothing Worth Remembering
by Blacklight007
Summary: Many people will forget many things in there lives. But very few forget there lives as a whole. This phenomena is know as amnesia, and it apples to all creatures, human or otherwise. But just because you have forgotten the world, doesn't mean the world forgot you. Especially when there's a bounty to collect on your forgetful little head...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any other reference you may perceive.**

It started out with light.

It was a single moment, and in that moment i could feel light shine upon my frame. I could not describe the light in any other way than simply calling it bright… for i knew no other names to describe it. It felt… nice. Like the warmth of fluffy blanket. And yet it also felt wrong, and this wrongness was indescribable. I couldn't say why it was wrong, only that it was, and yet i found it hard to care, the warmth of the light far too comfortable to even think of moving in.

That was however, until i heard it. It was a whooshing sound, like some invisible force was blowing across a long plain, pushing down all in its way, until the very force hit me as well, bringing with it a chill, while at the same time causing something to run across my whole body in an irritating itch .Unable to bear it anymore i tried to fight it off, but found the frame i seemed to inhabit reject my commands, like it to was asleep and wished to remain so.

And yet the irritating feeling only remained, so i attempted to move again, trying to force something to work, anything at all. Which was how i opened my eyes. Of course the bright light remained, causing a sharp sting to the newly acquired pair, forcing them shut to stop the pain i felt. And yet as far is i could tell, these things were all that heeded my command, and with that thought in mind i opened them up again, and ignored the stinging flash, trying to make out what lay beyond the glow. Eventually my efforts were rewarded with success, and the bright light gave way to something else.

It was a field… at least i believed that was what it was referred to, the name at least feeling right. As my eyes continued to adjust, the world around me grew until i noticed the… tree, i believe anyways, tower above me, its large branches and thick canopy offering shelter from the light above, save for a small gap which allowed the glow to envelop my prone form, which was surrounded by tall wild grass i believed, with the occasional white plant growing now and again.

The image was surreal. And yet the irritating itch remained, ruining the beautiful image. Tired of this feeling, i forced myself up from my position with mild success, finally able to make ot the useless limbs. Some kind of old and worn garb covered my frame, looking about as good as the dirt i sat in. My limbs, useless as they appear, were also covered, the ones closest to my eyes, arms i believed to be called, had some kind of long sleeve which drooped down even further the farther along it got, which when pulled back about a quarter of the way through pure force of will alone, revealed dirty and scared fingers, long nails protruding from there ends. A look at my bottom half revealed much the same, though while looking down i found something slide over my head.

Forcing the raising of one of my resisting arms found me holding onto some kind of garb over my head, and after some quick searching, found that the garb seemed to be one single piece of extremely loose fabric.

" _Robe"_ The name came to mind suddenly, almost painfully. My hands cupped my head in some vain attempt to soothe the pain. At last though the stinging subsided, and i could think clear again.

" _Robe"_ I thought to myself while looking at the old garment. How interesting. And yet it didn't hold my attention long, as the invisible force returned in force, the cold feeling returning again, undeterred by the warm, yet forbidding light above. A feeling came afterwards, forcing my thoughts somewhere else once more, namly moving. I had a feeling that i couldn't simply stay here forever, and the sooner i began my journey the easier it would become to move, and so i begin my attempts to stand.

It seemed impossible at first, the useless limbs responding only slightly before collapsing all together into a jumbled heap. At yet i didn't give up, the effort of moving upwards, to stand up on my two own legs, it felt personal. This should have been trivial i felt, as easy as breathing, yet still a faltered. And yet still i tried, until at last i stood, the tree next to me acting as a crutch of sorts as i held on for dear life. But eventually i let go, painfully so i slowly loosened my grip upon the trunk, until at last i stood using my own abilities and nothing more.

But then i took a step, and in an instant at all began to crash down, my weight uneven, nearly throwing me to the ground. In that moment i knew that if i fell… i would most likely never arise again, and so with sudden strength i caught myself from falling, rebalancing myself out once more. And then i tried again. And when i still remained standing strong i took another. And another.

With more and more steps i took, the faster the pace increased, until i was nothing but a blur in the field, practically flying through the long lush grass. And i continued onward, until the field ended, and a large forest began. It was here i stopped, my breath still even and sound as when i first took off. I felt that once i entered this forest, nothing would be the same… but i didn't dispar. I felt something rise in me at the thought of what lay behind, but before i entered i turned around and behold the field i had run through, and the tree i had slept under. The sight was indescribable, the tree on a hill i had missed before, letting it easily tower above the grass that surrounded it.

" _This is an image i will never forget"_ I thought ironically not for the first time…

Line

The forest was as large as it was confusing, with every tree looking the same as its cousin. It felt like i walked forever, the soft underbrush treating my bear feet with some comfort, yet i was beginning to notice with some weariness that stopping soon might be a good idea. My decision was made for me soon after my misgivings, as a large body of semi-clear liquid appeared before me without warning.

" _Water"_ My mind once again screamed out, but this time differently than last time. Before it was like something was forcing itself inside my head, this time however it was an ache, followed by a stinging sensation in my throat. Instinct took over immediately, and i quickly got on my knees before thrusting my head into the substance known as water, before drinking deep of the body before me. When i eventually resurfaced, huffing and puffing from my lack of oxygen, the ache in my chest had not been quenched, but instead had increased ten fold. It was like a bottomless pit had opened up, and nothing i threw into it quench its thirst. The pain it caused soon became unbearable, until i collapsed upon the ground, holding my self in some attempt to still the pits agony.

My Pain momentary ceased however when a sound came from my right, and when i looked up i saw some kind of creature-

" _Deer"_ My mind told me, and along with it a sense of-

Line

I ceased walking. I was… Confused, i believed it was called. I could have sworn not a moment ago i was at a body of water, drinking deep of its substance to quel some kind of thirst… a thirst that still remained, yet less so, like something i had done had quenched it, if for but a moment. I began walking again however, the memories of what happened after not coming to mind, and so i paid them no thought. Something in me still lead me onwards, and it seemed i was bound to follow it. Keeping up the pace from before, i continued onwards, realising that the light above had seemingly moved, and in so had weakened, the area about getting darker it seemed.

And darker it got, for as long as i continued to walk the light began to wane evermore so, until no more of it remained. And yet i didn't feel much for this turn of events. I could still see, if not better than before, my movements still gliding across the forest bottom in some sense of direction. At least something i was doing was correct however, as eventually i came to a long break in the forest, like something had robbed the forest of all vegetation and left nothing but a trail splitting far beyond my sight.

" _Road"_ My mind once again helpfully, and painfully, told me. A direction needed to be chosen i presumed.

" _To my left, or my right?"_ I thought long and hard, weighing in-

I headed right, not really caring were it would lead me. If i was wrong, then i would imply turn around. Simple no? Well it seemed correct to me, so that's the path i took. And i travered that path for what felt like ages. So long did i travel it that the light once more returned, rising up until it was held above me. It was only when it began to fall again did something new happen. It was the sound. Or sounds i should say. Before the forest around had been quiet, only the occasional scampering or break of a twig alerted me to something running off, long hidden from my sight when i tried to look. But then the forest seemed to… come to life if i had to give it a name.

Birds sung, frogs croaked, insects chirped. It was magical, and it renewed my pace onwards, curious as to what else i would discover along my self chosen path. But then the noise begin to die off, and almost at once it stopped, like all life around me had suddenly vacated the area. I soon found why.

In one instance i simply walked along the never ending path, the next the trees around me bustled and twigs snapped, sounding the appearance of four individuals who all resemble myself, that being some kind of humanoid i'm sure it was called. Though unlike me these beings wore some kind of metal over there skin like i wore my garb, hiding any trace of the human inside. All of them held metal honed to thin points, which they pointed at me while uttering out a series of noises that i could make no sense.

I tilted my head in confusion as the one i looked at continued to throw out random crys, which seemed to make the creature angry for some reason. Suddenly the creature took a step forward, while holding the object-

" _Sword"_ My mind not so subtly interjected once more, causing my spine to suddenly arch as i took an unfamiliar stance. While it seemed i new little of the world around me, survival was less learned, and simple born with. It was an instinct, the will to survive and escape pain or death, and as the creature took another step my instincts screamed at me to defend myself, and so i struck out first.

With speed i didn't know i possess i struck the metal cloaked individual in the throat, the apparent armor folding beneath my fist as the man's throat was instantly crushed, robbing him of the oxygen he needed to survive. The other creatures around me uttered out some kind of sound before they charged me as well.

The next attack was a stab to my ribs from my side, which i easily sidestepped before grabbing the attackers arm with both hands. A quick flick in opposite directions broke it in two, armor, skin and bone snapping like twiggs. Of course the thing i believed to be human uttered out a cry that i could easily relate to pain before collapsing onto its knees to cradle its wound.

Again another individual lashed out with its "sword", this time in a hacking motion. it was easily sidestepped before i lashed out with my fist again in a blur that sent the armoured individual flying. The chest peice the man wore caving in upon itself from the force of the hit. Said man crumbled into a heap a few a good ten feet away, and didn't get back up.

But the last attacker was smarter than its brethren, and had waited while i dealt with the third, and when i struck out against his last companion he struck out as well, his blade running me through from behind until the swords point appeared out from in front of me, the blade covered in a sickly red substance.

What came next was indescribable. The pain and sudden weakness that quickly followed forced me to my knees as my legs no longer supported my weight. Then the sword was removed, and i grabbed at the open wound in disbelief. The man then walked in front of me and uttered more sounds before raising his crimson stained weapon. And once again i resorted to my instincts.

I struck out again, my speed nearly double that of before as my hand suddenly wrapped around the man's neck before I squeezed, My long nails piercing through the armor and into his throat, covering my appendage in crimson water as the man before me croaked out some final ward before giving up all struggle. And yet i held on, not because i wished to, but as to observe the phenomenon before me. The liquid that pored from the man's throat began almost… reversing there direction, until it reached my sword like nails and was subsequently absorbed into them-

I quickly let go, the man's corpse unceremoniously dropped to the ground below as i cradled my stained hand, which almost burned with an alien sensation id never felt before in my relatively short memory. I quickly gazed around at the destruction i had wrought, before quickly dashing away towards the direction i had been previously travelling.

Something was wrong i felt. Something was terribly, awfully wrong, and i knew that to stay around was to invite even more trouble, and so i ran. Quickly i breezed across the open trail and towards the disappearing light on the horizon. Until at last i felt weakness consume me, and i fell to the ground mid run. Rolling myself over so i could face the darkened sky, i found the sword wound from before still there, yet it was smaller, and as i watched it, it continued to shrink before my eyes. And yet the wound was still large, and more dark crimson spilled forth, leaving me in pool of it before long. I couldn't move. I could barely think. And before long i could barely see, which stayed that way long enough for me to hear something from behind me, a noise like those humans made a while ago… and before long another human, this time sporting what i think is called a white cape, a slightly bald head with the outer rims of his head containing white hair, a few blond ones mixed in from what i could tell, along with the makings of a large mustache… i think.

The appearance of the man was also accomplished with the appearance of another man- no, woman, i believed they were called. this one with long pink hair and black garb, a small red cape like the other man's odorded as well. They suddenly began uttering sounds at each other before leveling some at me, which i could do nothing at, to weak to even see anymore. And yet as they reached for me, i felt no sense of hostility, only something else, a feeling i couldn't name, but still it brought a sense of safety i had not felt before to it, and so i gave up on keeping my eyes open, and quickly lost myself in my own unconsciousness once more…

Line

It began, just as before, with light.

I suddenly felt it, that blinding light, upon my form. But unlike before, there was no heat to it, no warmth. Instead the warmth came from something else, something that lay across my frame. It was comfortable. Just like the ground i lay upon was also soft, like the floor was made of soft fur.

But the comfortable atmosphere was suddenly broken when a creak echoed out, and a series of noises sounded out in rapid succession. I slowly opened my eyes, the noise ruining the mood, and when i fully opened them after giving them time to adjust, i was greeted with many surprises at once.

I was no longer on the road i had been traveling, but was instead in some kind… Tree. It appeared that someone had seemingly hollowed a massive tree and called it home… not that i could blame them. The inside seemed well decorated, with plants acting as basically everything you'd want. The noise from before sung out again, and so i turned my head towards its direction, catching the sight from the two i saw before i passed out, as they suddenly rushed towards me having noticed my moment apparently, shooting of noise after noise in a most irritating of matter. Eventually they seemed to pick up on this, as they ceased there mumblingin in favor staring at me confusingly, a look i returned.

Eventually the women spoke again, as if trying to ask me something. And when i said nothing in return, far to unsure of what was happening to try and really do anything, she began speaking again, this time her tone changing every time she spoke until at last she seemed to give up before looking towards her companion in what appeared to be a troubled look. They seemed to speak to each other for a moment before turning away from each other, a look of concentration on there faces.

That is until the the man, who was only about three quarters my size i suddenly realized, turned towards me and stuck one of his fingers at himself before uttering another sound. I pushed myself up at this, though keeping the comfortable spread near me, interested at what was about to take place. The women seemed to disagree, but suddenly gave up when she looked at my chest, which after i gave it a quick look as well, realized the sword wound was gone. The short man suddenly spoke out the same noise as before, causing the women to ask what appeared to be some kind of question, which he quickly responded to before repeating the same sound again. It was after the third attempt that i realized what he was doing.

" _Name"_ My mind gave to me like a nail through wood. After my headache passed, i listened once more, before giving the sound a try of my own.

"Mak…arov?" I drawled out before letting out a heavy cough, my throat stinging in agony from the effort. Something the women noticed before handing me a wooden bowl filled with water, which i quickly took and drowned the contents within, though the cough returned again in force, like it was rejecting the substance altogether. She quickly took the bowl back and handed me another, this one filled with a more crimson substance. I rejected it at first, afraid my throat would kill me in the process, that is until she suddenly smacked me across the head and forced the bowl up to my lips. Now more afraid the women would kill me instead, i downed the contents in a couple quick gulps. But instead of my throat tearing itself apart in agony, the substance seemed to heal my throat. After she took the bowl back once more she then sighed and said a word while pointing to herself.

"Por..lyus..ica?" I repeated, which earned me a bright smile from both of the occupants as reward. I then threw my legs over the side of the thing i had slept on, and attempted to stand much to the shock of the women, but before she could stop me i stood up… and promptly fell over. Thankfully The small man named Makarov caught me with surprising speed, and in a shocking display lifted me up before gently putting me back on the elevated floor. I felt tired all of a sudden, like all the strength i had was suddenly evaporated, leaving me with barely anything. It left me very drained. But as I fell back into unconsciousness, I couldn't help but feel… happy. This, wherever i was, was good. And i couldn't wait to see what came next.

Line

 **Interestingly enough i had no plans for making this, but then the idea turned into plot, and plot created characters that created even more ideas and now i'm left with this. Not sure how you people will like it, but i guess that's what the review section is for huh? Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


End file.
